


My Property, My Holes

by tonystarkswallet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breathplay, Choking, Crying Loki (Marvel), F/F, Gay Sex, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Racism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slave Loki (Marvel), Smut, Strangulation, Threats of Violence, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkswallet/pseuds/tonystarkswallet
Summary: Asgard won the centuries-old war against Jotunheimr. The majority of men were slaughtered. The older women and all children were massacred. Young girls and women were brought to Asgard, sold to Asgardian men as sex objects.All the royalty on Jotunheimr were killed, except for one. Loki was also brought to Asgard. But instead of being sold off, he was gifted to Asgard's only heir.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 176





	My Property, My Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my fic! Remember to leave kudos if you like it and check out my other work!

Loki slowly walked the halls of the palace. His wrists and hands were restrained by mental cuffs, keeping his fingers locked away. It made his magic ability useless; unreachable. He was defenceless this way, having little to no physical strength. 

The trickster tried to ignore the looks he got from people they passed. Loki stuck out like a sore thumb. From his dark blue skin, to his deep crimson eyes, to his almost unnatural black hair. Pieces of furs and golden chained jewelry decorated his lined skin. His bizarrely sharp canines, almost resembling ones of a big cat, would freak anybody out. His nails also ended in a point, although they were painted black. Loki is lucky his teeth and claws haven’t been shaved down yet. 

After being shoved a few times by the guards escorting him, they came to an abrupt halt. Loki silently watched as the sole woman of the three soldiers knocked on a wooden door. Then she opened it, seeming to not have the patience for waiting. 

On the opposite side of the door, Loki was met with a tall, thick-with-muscle blond man. His muscles had muscles, layering over top of each other. Loki would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t currently frightened. 

The trickster was pushed into the bedroom, the guards not willing to show him any form of respect, but Loki didn’t blame them. Instead, he blamed their ancestors. They were raised to hate his kind, so it only made sense.

“Prince Thor,” one of the guards said, his voice deep, puncturing Loki’s little bit of bravery that remained. “Your father wished for us to bring it to you, as a gift, I suppose,” the guard added. 

_ It _ made Loki’s heart clenched. If the guard wasn’t sure if he was a girl or boy, that was fine. But he didn’t mean it that way. Instead, he was purposely belittling Loki to a non-person.

“This is the key for it’s restraints,” another guard said, digging something out of his pocket before handing it over to Thor. Loki continued to watch, wanting to make sure he knew exactly where that key was. If he was given the opportunity to escape, Loki was certainly going to take it. 

“Let us know if he is disrespectful or chooses not to obey you. One of us will be outside from your bedroom, sir,” the final guard spoke. Then they shuffled out and gently shut the door behind them. 

Loki heard the soft scraping of the door meeting the wall, knowing he was now alone with a large, intimidating, and strong man, in the man’s bedroom, of all places. The Jotunn didn’t make much eye contact. But he continued to watch the blond, extremely wary and cautious of him, and for good reason. 

All of Jotunheimr knew of Thor. Many stories were told of him, most of them from battles that other Jotunns participated. The stories were told to people in a way to remind them of being cautious. Asgard and Jotunheimr weren’t on the best of terms. So most of Loki’s people lived in fear, dreading the day Odin decided to try and take over again, or finally wash out their race for good.

They stared at one another, Thor examining Loki for a little while. He noticed the way Loki’s sleeveless fur-shirt parted in the front in the middle, exposing the Jotunn’s blue abs, chest, and collarbone. Scraps of fur hung from his waist, poorly covering up his private areas. Gold jewelry and chains were scattered along his neck, wrists, thighs, braided hair, and ears. He had a gold hoop piercing in his belly button, surrounded by light blue natural markings on his skin. 

“Yes, I suppose you’ll do,” Thor said, stepping forward to grab Loki’s chin with his thumb and one of his fingers. 

Loki immediately tried to pull his head away, but Thor moved his hand to the back of Loki’s neck, grabbing him by the nape. He practically dragged the Jotunn over to the other side of his bedroom, where a barred cage, meant for wolves, was placed. 

Once they reached it, Thor kicked the back of Loki's legs. His knees caved, falling to the wooden floor with a harsh thud. No works were exchanged as the Asgardian opened the cage door, then shoved Loki inside by kicking him in the back.

Thor immediately shut and locked the cage door. Loki scurried to his knees, wincing softly as he hit his head on the roof of the cage. He could barely stay on his knees, awkwardly hunched over. 

The blond walked into a bathroom which linked off from the bedroom. The door was shut and water could be heard running. Loki struggled to crawl into one corner of the cage, soon sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest. 

Loki held back tears for ten minutes, before the water was shut off and Thor walked out of the bathroom. The Jotunn continued to keep quiet, silently watching as the other finished drying off. He was naked and didn't seem to care much about modesty around Loki.

Then the cage door was open and Loki jumped when a large, tanned hand grabbed his blue ankle. He was tugged out from his previously safe confinement, dragged for a few feet before being shoved onto the bed. 

Loki grunted as his back hit the soft mattress, temporarily stunned by the sudden actions until he felt hands on his thighs. The Jotunn quickly became alert again, trying to free his hands from the cuffs as he squirmed, to no avail. 

His breathing quickened as he began to squirm harder. As Thor pushed back the cloth between Loki's thighs, exposing his soft, three-inch blue cock, the Jotunn caught a glimpse of Thor's erect member. It appeared to be no more than nine inches. Maybe eight.

Loki truly started to panic now, even beginning to kick Thor's hips and stomach in a desperate attempt of getting away. 

The Asgardian growled at the runt, stepping away from Loki's legs before walking over to a closet and opening the door. Thor pulled out a metal bar, which had a cuff on either side; two in total. 

Then he shut the closet and made his way back to his bed. Loki was trying to get to the edge of the bed. But without the use of his hands, he was reduced to awkwardly rolling. Thor grabbed him before he could fall off the bed, and lifted him back to where he previously laid. 

The blond cuffed Loki's thigh with one side of the bar, right about his knee, then on the other thigh with the other side of the bar. It left the Jotunn unable to move his legs enough to build any momentum. So he couldn't kick anymore, and his legs were forced open. 

Thor grabbed the pieces of furs that kept Loki's genitals covered with both hands before ripping it. Loki held back a whimper, watching as his beloved clothing was torn off from his body. 

"St-Stop," Loki forced out, staring up, wide-eyed as tears ran down his cold, blue cheeks. His voice was quiet, fear dripping from his tongue.

"You are a monster. You deserve this," Thor said, glaring down at him. "You are a disgusting creature. You do not deserve kindness or gentleness," he added, Loki flinching as more tears spilled from his red eyes. 

Loki gasped as Thor suddenly grabbed his cock and balls in one hand, soon pushing them back and squeezing his fingers. The Jotunn whimpered, gasping again once he felt the blond's thumb on his dry cunt. It was laid between his small balls, hairless like the rest of his body, except for his head and eyebrows. 

"What is this?" Thor asked, glancing up at Loki, who's head was turned to the side, wide, red eyes trained on the bathroom door. 

Thor dipped his thumb inside of Loki's pussy, grinning when he heard Loki's sob and watched as the runt's eyes were screwed shut, his shoulders slack in defeat. 

"It's awfully tight, I will give you that," Thor said. "_Very _tight," he added, brows furring skeptically. 

"Have you...had anything inside of it before?" the blond asked. He sounded almost kind; sweet. Like Loki no longer had blue skin, and he honestly cared about the runt.

Loki let his eyes open again. But he still kept them trained on the bathroom door. He thought for a moment before letting out another soft sob.

"You haven't," Thor said. It wasn't a question; he knew. Then his grin returned, and he pulled his thumb out, only to shove two of his fingers into Loki's tight hole. 

Loki yelped in surprise, jumping before he tried kicking Thor again. But that soon stopped. He knew it was no use. 

He knew he wasn't escaping. 

"At least you are attractive. My last _servant _did not have blue skin; so he was much prettier. _But_ he did not have a cunt," Thor said, easing in a third finger.

Loki shivered and hid his face in the sheets, eyes still clenched shut as tears escaped his lids.

After another minute of Thor lazily pumping his fingers, the blond pulled them out, causing one of Loki's legs to flinch; his hole clenching in an effort of adjusting. 

Thor spat in his palm and then rubbed it onto his cock. He grabbed Loki's thigh with one hand, guiding his dick with the other.

Loki flinched again once he felt the cock at his cunt, letting out a tiny, almost pleading sob. But Thor ignored him.

The Asgardian shoved himself halfway inside of Loki, the Jotunn choking on a gasp as his back arched, trying to squirm away. But Thor grabbed his other thigh, letting out a soft growl of pleasure. 

They stayed like that for around a minute. Thor was enjoying the tight warmth as Loki continued to struggle for air and try to get away. 

After that small pause, the Asgardian pushed the rest of his member inside of Loki, grunting as the Jotunn let out a wail of a yelp. 

Thor continued to hold onto Loki's thighs, letting out a soft moan once he began to pull out, then back in. It wasn't quick or rough just yet. Thor didn't want to wreck Loki's hole just yet. He's planning on using him for awhile before getting a new slave to fuck. Maybe next time a woman. He misses breasts. 

The blond looked down as he pulled a few inches out. His cock was covered in a layer of red blood, which was dripping down onto the bed. The sight made Thor grin. 

He pushed back in, followed by another moan. Loki hiccuped a whine, tears still streaming from his eyes onto Thor's bed. His body rocked back and forth, matching Thor's thrusts.

It was obvious Thor didn't care what Loki was feeling. He was shoving himself in as deep and hard as possible, Loki's insides feeling like they were getting stabbed. Everything hurt, and being tensed was no help.

Thor continued to thrust in and out, ignoring Loki's sobs and gasps for air. Four minutes later, he spilled. He gripped Loki's legs so tight he left bruises, soon pulling out. 

White cum dripped from Loki's stretched-out, bloody, used hole. Thor finally let go of him and fixed his hair. But then he grabbed one of Loki's arms and lifted him from the bed. He dragged the Jotunn back to the cage, shoved him in, and locked it.

"You were nice," Thor said. "You will most likely bear child." After all, he was the God of Fertility. "But you will not live long enough to give birth. I will drop you off at the barracks when I'm finished with you. They will use you, then dispose of you afterwards," he explained, smirking at Loki's frightened sob.

"Goodnight, Monster. Rest well. Tomorrow I am bringing over a friend to share you and your awfully pretty body."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! Remember to leave kudos if you did and check out my other work!


End file.
